


he likes to watch.

by halowrites



Category: Popslash
Genre: Other, Threemanbus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halowrites/pseuds/halowrites





	he likes to watch.

  
Three hours into the nine-hour drive from Chicago to Buffalo and Chris is going fucking crazy. He's tried playing with Justin - leaping on him with an almighty whoop and wrestling him to the ground in order to rub knuckles gleefully across his head - but Justin somehow flipped him over and Chris was the one who ended up being knuckled across the skull. And quite frankly, that shit hurts. Chris has always been aware that people aren't exactly impressed with him when he does it, and now he kinda knows why. And when the hell did Justin get so bloody strong anyway? Fucker. Chris rubs his head gingerly and sighs.  


"Justin -- "

"Fuck off, Chris." Justin glances up from the book he's reading. Some self-help crap, Chris notes, and wrinkles his nose. "Go annoy JC."

"He's asleep."

"Like that's ever stopped you before."

 _Good point_ , thinks Chris. And hey, JC's had three hours sleep - that's more than enough. It's his duty to keep Chris entertained now, seeing that Selfhelp Timberflake is falling down on the job. Chris nods happily to himself and heads off towards JC's bunk.

 _A sneak attack_ , he thinks, _that's best_. JC's hilarious when he's woken out of a dead-sleep - hair everywhere and waving hands and nonsense babble. Come to think of it, Chris muses, not really all that different to when he's awake.

The curtain to JC's bunk is slightly open, and Chris is about to peer through when he hears JC shifting. He freezes, and waits for a few moments, then starts to move forward again. This time, the sound of JC moaning softly is what stops him.

 _Oh_ , thinks Chris. _Oh_. His mouth drops open as his breath catches in his throat. _He's not -- oh._

Oh yeah. He is. JC moans again, then once more - soft little breathy noises, and the sound of them slips under Chris' skin and wraps around his nervous system, slick, dark and silky. _I should leave_ , he thinks, even as he realises he's powerless to move away.

Another noise - JC shifting again, and this time Chris can _see_ him moving, can see flashes of skin through the opening of the curtain. A leg - _JC's leg_ , his mind tells him - the gently angled curve of hipbone, and -- oh god, JC's hand. His hand, long fingers wrapped around his cock, and moving rhythmically, stroking, pulling --

 _Jerking off_ , Chris' brain fills in for him, and oh yeah, Chris should really move away now, because watching this is wrong, it's so not right, and it's also the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen. The hottest thing he's ever heard too, because the noises JC's making are still sliding straight into him, into his brain, and then all the way down into his cock. _Fuck_ , he thinks, as he suddenly realises he's hard, harder than he's ever been in his life.

JC's moving again - Chris can see the muscles in his thigh flexing as his hips lift off the bunk, as his hand works faster now - and he can hear the breaths JC's taking, short and shallow, and then hissed out again. Chris' mind fills in the things he can't see - JC's other hand pinching and twisting at a nipple, his lower lip caught between his teeth, eyes closed and head back, his heels digging into the mattress as he thrusts upwards.

It occurs to him that he knows these things because he's only thought about them once or a hundred times before. Chris thinks that maybe this sudden revelation should be more surprising to him than it is, but right now it's taking him all his time not to come in his pants as he stands here, inches away from where JC is about to do pretty much the same.

"Fuck," JC groans, and Chris' lungs stop working - he couldn't breathe even if he wanted to, but he doesn't want to - he wants to hear everything, see everything, and breathing suddenly seems far less important than usual. "Fuck," JC says again, then makes this noise - something halfway between a moan and a snarl - and Chris watches as his hips snap upwards urgently, and his hand moves almost frantically on his cock, pulling, twisting, stroking. Then JC goes completely still - Chris can hear his own heartbeat pounding in his head - and he watches as JC comes, shuddering, hips thrusting, fingers still stroking his cock, soft little grunts of breath as his belly pulses.

 _I have to move_ , Chris thinks, _I have to move before he sees me. Jesus_. He has no clue how he's going to do that without coming in his pants, he's so fucking turned on and wants nothing more than to reach down and jerk himself off. One, two strokes'd be all that'd take, _fuck_ -but somehow he gets his legs to actually work and carry him forward and away. There's a moment where he thinks he's going to pass out because of the blood still pounding in his head, behind his eyes, and he has to stop and lean against the wall for a moment until he can breathe again.

Justin looks up when he walks back in, and grins. "I didn't hear any screaming….did you smother C in his sleep?"

"Uh….no. I didn't wake him." Chris sits down carefully on the couch, pulling a cushion across his lap. He's so fucking hard he's going to die. "He was…uh. Asleep."

"You ok, Chris?"

 _No, I'm going to explode any second now, thanks_. "Yeah, uh. Fine." Chris points to Justin's book. "Is that good? Tell me all about it." He figures listening to Justin espousing on inner growth should be enough to kill anything, let alone an erection of pure steel. Jesus, even the feel of the cushion on his lap makes him want to hump it. The noises JC was making - fuck. Chris closes his eyes and bites his lip, hard.

His eyes fly open again when he hears JC's voice against his ear.

"Hey man, move over." Oh god- then suddenly there's JC beside him, half-draped over him, across his lap, body warm, and Chris can fucking _smell_ the sex on him.

"Chris said you were asleep." Justin looks up from his book, and grins. "Dude, you look happy….good dreams?"

"Mmmmhmm." JC stretches out, his fingertips brushing Chris' arm as he does. "Very good." He smiles at Chris, flicks a tongue out to lick his lips. Chris tries to remember how to breathe. _Oh, jesus._ It's like he knows. _But he can't know_. Chris is sure. He got out in time. He knows he did.

"Playstation, J?" JC reaches across to grab one of the controllers, and the feel of him moving against Chris is almost too much. _This is my punishment_ , he thinks. _I'm destined to live the rest of my life in this state of arousal, and not be able to do anything about it. Kill me now._

Justin grabs the other controller and looks at Chris. "Wanna play too?"

Chris shakes his head. "No. I'll uh. I'll just watch."

JC shifts again, getting comfortable. His hand rests on Chris' thigh, and Chris swears he can feel the slight pressure of his fingers squeezing gently.

JC turns to him and smiles. "Oh yeah," he says, and winks. "Chris likes to watch."

 


End file.
